


Sweet Sounds

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i just love sylvain pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Hello! This is my first time contributing to this fandom and it’s smut lmao. Please accept my offer, any feedback would be nice! Thank you~ Also, if anyone would like a reader insert version of this, please say so I’m more than willing to tweak it!
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time contributing to this fandom and it’s smut lmao. Please accept my offer, any feedback would be nice! Thank you~ Also, if anyone would like a reader insert version of this, please say so I’m more than willing to tweak it!

"Mmm," Byleth moaned as Sylvain twirled his skilled tongue to hers, his hands ghosting on her waist to her back, pulling her closer to his body. Byleth had her hands roam around Sylvain's body, from his biceps tracing to his chest and abdomen. 

Byleth suppressed another moan when Sylvain flicked her tongue, massaging underneath as he continued to explore her mouth. Sylvain slowly lay her to the bed behind her, never breaking off from the kiss as Byleth held onto his arms. 

"I bet I can make you make more sweeter sounds," Sylvain said as he pulled away, a smug smile on his face as he challenged more to himself than to her. Byleth's eyes were lidded, her lips apart as she sighed at the loss of his tongue, she could feel her whole body burning up, she felt heated while her mind felt hazy.

It wasn't long that Sylvain had his lips attached to her body once again, giving her lips a quick kiss before moving to her neck, licking a spot before biting softly and sucking her skin. Sylvain knew his way to a woman's body, but now, all he could ever want to explore is Byleth and Byleth alone. He could feel his own heart throbbing faster, it was different with her, there was a different feeling whenever Byleth touched him, sighed for him, moaned for him, it felt like there was a pit in his stomach that was filling with warmth and love with all her reactions for him.

Sylvain twirled his tongue on her collar bone, Byleth arched her back and sighed, pulling Sylvain's head closer as she locked her legs on his body. Sylvain moved downwards towards her breasts, his hand on her back as he reached for the clasp and in one swift move he was already discarding it and tossing it at the side.

Byleth, feeling so exposed, unconsciously crossed her arms on her chest, gazing to the other side of the room as she did so.

"Are you shy?" Sylvain chuckled, Byleth's cheeks flushed pink and it was the only response Sylvain needed from her. She's too damn adorable! Sylvain thought. He took her hands and raised her arms above her head while her cheeks turned deep pink. It only amused Sylvain more, the confident woman in the battlefield is now shy and flustered, and he was the only one who could see it, and it was for his eyes only.

Leaning down, Sylvain gave her cheek a reassuring peck, it was always his actions that truly spoke more as the tension in Byleth's body left, she felt more relaxed as Sylvain gave her neck another lingered peck. His kiss felt warm and soft, making her feel fuzzy inside her. Byleth moaned softly when Sylvain cupped her breasts, he peeked at her and she had her eyes closed with lips only slightly apart as she sighed. 

Sylvain started to suck one nipple softly, teasing it with his tongue as he flickered it. Byleth pressed her lips together, suppressing her moans as she arched her back slightly, wanting more of Sylvain's mouth on her breast. Sylvain indulged her, sucking more softly of her hardening nipples, his tongue circling around before licking it. He blew air before moving to the other one, doing the same thing as he made sure not to neglect it. 

Byleth could feel tingles all over her body, her sex aching for friction as her hips started to move against Sylvain's. Sylvain chuckled at her eagerness, he brought her breasts together and gave them a hard suck before moving down. A moan caught in her throat when he sucked them both, her breathing heavy and ragged. 

Sylvain trailed kisses down, under her breast, to her stomach where he lingered, nipping it and blowing it that tickled Byleth, and on her pubic before he faced her sex. Sylvain let out a breathy laugh, her undies having an obvious stain already. He was just getting turned on and on every second, but he held himself back wanting to focus on Byleth. Sylvain took a deep breath, breathing her in, her smell intoxicating him and driving him crazy. He took a quick taste and Byleth suppressed a moan, the lick sending tingles from her sex to her spine. 

Determined to make true of his words, Sylvain started to suck her through the fabric, Byleth’s one hand suddenly grabbing his hair and pulling, her own hips lifting from the bed wanting more. Sylvain nuzzled his nose on her sex, her sweet smell making him light headed in arousal. He chuckled when Byleth bucked her hips, heat spreading all over her body as her sex ached in want. 

Sylvain placed kisses on her thighs, nipping and sucking her skin leaving marks. He then slid her undies off, a fluid of her essence trailing along with the fabric while Sylvain watched in awe. Byleth waited in anticipation for any touch, she opened her eyes slightly and looked down, Sylvain had his eyes on her sex, glistening with her own essence he absent mindedly licked his lips. He looked up to Byleth and they locked eyes, her eyes lidded and her cheeks flushed, Sylvain flashed his devilish charming smile, that smile Byleth always wanted to smack out of his face, but also the smile she fell for. 

Byleth watched Sylvain settle down between her legs, his hot breath teasing her bare sex. Sylvain traced her slit and Byleth's body instantly reacted, her heels digging into the mattress as she lifted her hips. Sylvain wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her in place, licking her and tasting her raw essence. 

"You taste so divine," Sylvain murmured, his voice husky and thick with arousal. He flicked her clit and her body trembled, she felt so sensitive, as if there were little fires ignited inside her as she breathed hard, her moan still suppressed on her throat much to Sylvain's dismay. Sylvain started to suck her, his tongue continued to flicker her aching bud and her hips started to grind against his mouth. Sylvain reached out his hand to hers that was on his head, intertwining their fingers he squeezed her lightly.

"Come on, let me hear you," with his words Byleth let herself go, a series of moans and sighs coming out of her mouth that filled the room while he busied his own on her sex. It was music to his ears, a melodic song that he'd play forever. Byleth had her eyes closed as she felt those tingles in her sex spread all over her body, her hips twitching each time Sylvain sucked her. She could hear the sloppy sounds Sylvain made as he drank her up, tasting and relishing her essence. 

"Aaah~ Mmm~" Byleth could feel something inside her coil, tightening in each slide of Sylvain's hot tongue on her sex. Sylvain could sense she's near, he dipped his tongue inside her and poke her insides, Byleth arched her back and squeezed his hand tightly as a silent moan left her lips. Her thighs squeezing Sylvain's head as waves of pleasure engulfed her body and mind. She felt tingly all over, her mind white as she came. Sylvain drank everything she gave, moaning softly as he did so, his tongue gliding on her slit making sure he doesn't waste anything. 

Sylvain pecked Byleth's inner thigh before sitting up, his stupid, devilish, charming smile on his face with her fluids dripping on his chin. He felt triumph as he saw Byleth's face contorted in pleasure, his own arousal pooling in his abdomen realizing he too needed his own release, her moans and taste were enough for him to get hard. He sighed as he removed his underwear, his cock springing free and he laughed softly seeing he was already leaking some precum. 

There was something about Byleth as she looked at him, maybe it was the afterglow of just coming, or the way the side of her lips curled subtly in a smile and her eyes that just looked at him in love and adoration that for a moment Sylvain felt his heart skip a beat, and a pool of arousal in his stomach coiling. How she makes him feel so many things at once, he doesn't know. He finally flashed his smile, his own breathing already ragged as he grabbed himself and traced her slit with his tip. They both groan at the touch, his tip teasing her clit, spreading their mixed fluids on her sex. 

Sylvain leaned down and stroke Byleth's head, cupping her cheek he took her lips. It was soft and tender, he pulled away as he slid in and they both took a deep breath as Sylvain filled Byleth. Her warmth and softness engulfing his wholeness as she clenched around him, she could feel his shape, his tip poking her deep and sweet spot, her hands on his back hugging him closer. Their lips brushing off on one another as they moan and sigh, Byleth with her eyes close while Sylvain watched every reaction she gave. 

Byleth could feel her body burn in heat, her skin prickling of little fires, her legs locking on Sylvain's waist prompting him to move. Sylvain took her lips once again as he started to thrust into her, she moaned as she felt the loss of his cock only to fill her again and hit her sweet spot. Sylvain continued to thrust as his tongue massaged hers, twirling and sucking her tongue. Byleth felt hazy, losing herself in pleasure as she got filled again and again with Sylvain's throbbing cock. She clenches down on him every time he hits her sweet spot, she could feel the knot inside her getting tighter, her orgasm nearing sooner as she still felt sensitive. 

Pulling away their mouth connected them with a trail of saliva, Byleth's legs locking more onto Sylvain's waist as her own hips lifted and met his thrusts. Sylvain's movement became quick, pulling out before going in deep, Byleth clamping onto him as he did so. Byleth's fingers started to dig into his skin, whimpering and moaning as she could feel her orgasm. Sylvain pounded her faster, his cock twitching, and in one deep stroke Byleth came as he hit her sweet spot. Her body trembled as she came, tingles all over her body as her mind went blank, pleasure taking all over her as waves of it went through her. She clenched down on Sylvain as she came and he spilled himself inside her, his own hot essence filling inside her. 

Sylvain fell on Byleth, his cock inside her twitching, their bodies coated with sweat, their minds blank high in cloud nine. Byleth's legs fell on the sides but her hands remained on Sylvain's back. Sylvain planted kisses on the side of Byleth's face, his hand on her waist as his thumbs rubbed her skin in circles.

"Told you I can make you produce sweeter sounds," he grinned as he looked at her, her eyes lidded as she looked back at him with her raw lips slightly apart. Her face that showed little to no emotion before now looking lustful in front of him, he was the one who could make her like this, and it filled Sylvain's ego that he was the only one who could see it. 

No matter how many times they have been up close, how many times he stared at her, she always looked beautiful. Sylvain picked the hair on her face as he scanned her features, he knew the moment he laid eyes on her he wanted to marry her, and boy was he lucky she reciprocated his feelings. 

Falling onto the other side, Sylvain pulled Byleth close as she turned, his arms wrapped around her waist, his lips on her nape and planting a kiss. Byleth sighed in contentment in Sylvain’s arm, then rolling her eyes when she suddenly felt a light squeeze on her boob and then the other.

“Sylvain,” she said, reprimanding but playful as she swats Sylvain’s hand lightly.

_ “What? I’m saying goodnight to them!” Sylvain said defensively, he truly just can’t get enough of his wife.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
